


Yuletide Shenanigans

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Riding Crops, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: You decide to be a brat for the holidays. But what’s to be your punishment?
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal placed two glasses of wine on the coffee table; one glass of red and one of white. She entered the room wearing a short, black, silk robe and took a seat next to him. 

“Thank you for serving the wine,” she told him, picking up the glass of white. 

“My pleasure,” he smiled, picking up the glass of red. 

“Cheers,” they said, clinked glasses, and drank. 

He ran his hand along her bare legs. “Are you aware that it’s 30 degrees out tonight? And snowing?”

“Really?” she asked, feigning shock. “I can’t possibly imagine what I could do to keep warm.”

“A predicament indeed,” he taunted with a smirk. He sat back against the couch, sipping the wine. 

“Colder than the snow, geez,” she laughed, taking another swig of wine. He chuckled and gave her a kiss, resting a hand on her leg. 

“So, theoretically,” he said, swirling the wine around in the glass and watching it, “what if I wanted to open my Christmas present early? Is it against the rules?” He idly stroked her leg with his thumb.

“Yeah, completely against the rules,” she stated, hiding a smile and pulling her robe more tightly closed. 

“And which one of us is more likely to become fed up with following the rules because they’re the more impatient one?” he asked, still watching the wine. 

“Like, which one of us is better at following rules or actual laws set in place by society?” she quipped. 

He held back a laugh and looked at her. “What an insufferable brat you can be, do you know that?” He put his wine glass down on the table. 

“I’m just as bad at following rules as you are at following laws,” she told him, putting her wine glass down as well. “But for different reasons. And the more I break the rules and the more of a brat I am, the worse the punishment gets. And you know how addicted I am to the punishment.” She climbed into his lap, straddling him. 

“And you certainly deserve it,” he said, moving to untie the sash on her robe. She smiled and kissed him deeply, putting her arms around his neck. He pulled the sash out from the robe and suddenly pulled back. 

“Hands out,” he instructed. She looked at him a moment, simultaneously irritated by the interruption and confused. “For being a naughty brat, put your hands out.” She held her hands out to him and he tied her wrists together with the sash from her robe. 

He wrapped his arms around and her stood up, taking her with him. He threw her over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. 

“Let’s go open my Christmas present.”


	2. Chapter 2: NSFW Boogaloo

Hannibal tossed you down on the edge of the bed, your arms above your head (wrists still bound) and your legs dangling off the side. Due to the impact and the fact that there was nothing to hold it closed, your robe flew open, revealing your ridiculous Christmas outfit. It was in stark contrast to his red sweater and striped pajama pants. It was basically designed to look like a monokini swimsuit made of ribbons. Red strips of fabric covered your breasts and crossed down to cover just enough of your lady bits. Two bows were affixed to the breast area. There was a large bow attached to the back, just above the butt. He smiled in amusement. 

“How charming,” he remarked. “I see my present has been wrapped with great care.” 

You grinned. “You like it?” you asked. He descended on you and you wrapped your legs around him. 

“Mm hm,” he breathed, kissing your neck and collar bone. He placed his hand on your throat lightly and ran it down to your stomach.

“Mmm...” you muttered, arching your back, pushing your chest closer to him. He placed his hand on your breast and traced his fingers along the outer side of it, causing you to shudder. He lightly brushed against your crotch, ever a tease. You ran your foot up the inside of his leg, rubbing it against his junk. He stood up but you kept your legs around him, aching for his touch. 

“Not only naughty but impatient, too, I see,” he taunted, breaking from your legs’ grip. “I suppose this is as good a time as any to give you your Christmas present — naughty or no.”

“Yeah, let me unwrap that package,” you mewled, kind of joking but not entirely. He held in a chuckle and gave you an unamused look. 

“Not exactly what I had in mind — yet,” he said with a smirk. He went to the closet and pulled an ornate and festive long, narrow bag from the top shelf. “You are a bit tied up at the moment, might I open it for you?” 

You smiled at his stupid pun and nodded. He removed a long, black riding crop and disposed of the bag in the bin. He approached you and crept the leather tongue of the crop up your inner thigh to your mound where he made slow and light strokes up and down your folds. You writhed a bit, grasping handfuls of the sheets on the bed. 

“What do you think?” he asked, looking down at you with his usual intense gaze. 

“I think it’s perfect,” you replied, grinding into the crop. He gave a half smile, tilting his head and watching your reaction. 

“Now, you’ve been a terribly naughty girl, you know,” he gently placed the leather loop on your cheek and ran it down to your mouth, caressing your lower lip with it. “What on earth is to be done about that?”

You stuck out your tongue and licked the crop. “Anything you want, baby.”

He smirked and dragged the riding crop down to the outer side of your breast. He stroked it slowly and suddenly landed a slap. You cried out, the sting of the hit tingling. He landed a slap in the same place on the other breast and moved the crop down to your inner thigh. He slapped the crop rhythmically all the way up and did the same on the other side. Each slap incited a yelp but also made you get wetter and wetter. He turned you over onto your stomach and pulled your robe up, past your head, gathering at your wrists near the bonds. He pulled back on your hips, making you stick your ass out vulnerably, which he pressed his hips into. You could feel him getting hard through the fabric of his pants. 

“Anything I want, you say...” he mused, stroking your back with the riding crop and looking down at your submissive form. He grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled your head back. He leaned down to speak into your ear. “I want to punish you.” You felt your pussy swelling up with arousal and he pulled your hair harder. “Now, be a good girl and do as I say. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” you whimpered, straining against the force of his pull. 

“Yes, what?” he asked. 

“...Yes... Hannibal?” you hesitated, unsure of how he wanted you to respond. 

He exhaled sharply, a mixture of amusement and frustration, and let go of your hair. “We will need to work on this...” He went back to business. “Spread your legs.” You obeyed. “Wider.” You struggled to open your legs as wide as you could while still standing. “Good girl.” He slowly trailed the crop up the inside of your leg and you reflexively clenched your butt cheeks, anticipating a slap. “Relax,” he ordered. 

“I am...” SLAP! A firm spank with the crop landed on your ass. You whimpered. 

“Don’t lie,” he warned.

You hesitantly relaxed. “I’m sorry...” 

“It’s all right,” he comforted, giving you a soft kiss on your shoulder blade. He straightened up and caressed the spot he’d spanked moments ago, easing the sting. You let out a moan and goosebumps raised on your skin. That particular combination of pain and pleasure was intoxicating.

“I see,” he said, smiling, caressing the other cheek with the tongue of the crop. He landed another spank and caressed again. He repeated this several times, alternating cheeks, and you were drunk with desire, each spank eliciting a squeal or a whine. 

By this time, your arms were sore from being in the same position overhead for so long and your legs were becoming sore as well. He leaned down and trailed kisses down your spine. You tightly grabbed onto handfuls of your robe and pulled it in opposite directions in an attempt to relieve some frustration. 

“Are you wet, my sweet?” he inquired lustfully. 

“Yeah,” you panted, the question causing your pussy to quiver with arousal. He reached down and placed a hand on your crease, feeling the dampness soaking through the crotch of your outfit. You gasped.

“Oh, dear,” he stated, lips pressed against your back. “Naughty girl indeed.” Greedily, you pushed your hips more firmly against his hand. He slid his tongue up your spine and stood up again. “But I won’t reward impatience.” 

You whimpered in disappointment and he swiftly spanked you again, this time landing quick slaps in repetition. You cried out louder with each slap. You writhed and pulled so hard on the robe that it audibly split. At last, he could take it no longer. 

With a vicious growl, he flipped you over and straddled you. You snapped your legs together, grateful for the muscular relief. Grabbing your wrists and swiftly untying them, he then ripped away the torn robe. He pushed the straps off your shoulders and you put your arms through, pulling the straps down to your stomach. He got back on his feet but leaned down and kissed your breasts and sucked your nipples ravenously. You pulled the remainder of your outfit down to your thighs and he pulled the rest off, tossing it to the side. 

You sat up and undid and removed his pants and underwear while he removed his sweater. He kissed you hungrily and you wrapped your legs around him, both breathing heavily. You mewled as the length of his rock-hard erection rubbed strongly against your clit, your folds gladly accommodating him. He grunted, his brow furrowed and glistening with sweat. He scooped you up in his arms and turned to the nearest wall, pressing you firmly against it. He held you with one arm around your waist and one squeezing your hip. You put your arms around his neck. Due to how wet and turned on you were, he slid his cock inside you with ease and you moaned, your body hot and throbbing. 

“Hannibal!” you gasped as he thrust faster. You kissed him with reckless abandon, your tongues entwining like snakes. You were overcome with pleasure, taking him in: his sexy growls, the sensation of his tongue in your mouth, the feel of his cock deep inside you. He pressed his fingers into your skin hard, surely forming bruises. 

You cried out loudly into his mouth, unable to contain the ecstasy, and pulled back from the kiss, in sensory overload. “Oh, Hannibal! Shit! It’s so good!”

“Mmm,” he grunted into your ear, panting, his hair mussed. “You feel exquisite, my love...”

“Ahh!” you mewled, gasping for air. “Fuck me harder! Don’t stop!” Growling, he obliged. You whined as rapture pulsed through you. You readjusted your hands to grab onto his biceps. 

Neither of you could contain your nigh insatiable, greedy desire and expressed it — loudly. Your juices dripped down his cock and off his balls as he pounded into you savagely. He bit down on your shoulder, gnawing hard but without breaking the skin.   
Your core was overflowing with throbbing pleasure as an orgasm grew swiftly. Your muscles tightened, pulsing, around his penis. You began seeing stars and your eyes rolled back into your head. Screaming hoarsely, you came hard, gripping his biceps as hard as you could. 

With his jaw still clamped down on your shoulder, he came as well, shuddering and filling your pussy with hot semen. And it just kept coming as he slowed the speed of his thrusts. You both panted, trying to catch your breath. 

“I... I love you so fucking much, Hannibal...” you breathed, still gasping for air. 

“I love you, my darling,” he said, breathing hard. 

You were still in his arms as he staggered back to the bed. He set you down and pulled out, spilling fluids onto the bed. You were both too exhausted to care about the mess at the moment. You struggled to lie down in your usual spots and he wrapped his arms around you. You rested your hands and head on his chest and he placed a gentle kiss on your head. He stroked your hair with one hand and your lower back with the other. You can scarcely recall a better holiday as you both slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
